The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic members for joining or repairing bone segments, including artificial ligaments and, more specifically, to an artificial ligament intended for partial or full replacement of the anterior longitudinal ligament of the anterior lumbar, thoracic or cervical spine.
Ligaments extend between adjacent bone structures and serve a primary function of maintaining and providing appropriate stability to the bone structures to maintain the structures in aligned, spaced relation, particularly when subjected to loads in tension or upon torsional movement. Spinal ligaments stabilize and support vertebral bodies during movement of the spine.
During surgical treatment of the spine, a section of a spinal ligament may be resected to provide access to a diseased or damaged intervertebral disc and/or to permit introduction of a fusion implant, bone graft or intervertebral disc prosthesis intended for long term support of the vertebral bodies. The bone graft, fusion implant or intervertebral disc return stability to the spinal column in compression and flexing, however, due to removal of the spinal ligament, the biomechanical characteristics of extension and torsional stability lost by the ligament's removal must be replaced. Current techniques involve the use of metal bone plates which are secured to the vertebral bodies with screw locking mechanisms. Conventional bone plates, however, are rigid and, thus, significantly inhibit spine mobility. Additionally, the screw locking mechanisms utilized with such plates are relatively complicated and provide minimal flexibility with respect to fastener positioning, etc.